You Mangled my heart
by FeatherGirl64
Summary: After Mangle causes the bite of 87 (I know Fredbear did it by stay with me) she feels alone, nobody treats her the same anymore. Then Foxy came into her life and she's never felt more alive. But her pain isn't over yet... An unlikely romance, two mysterious shadows of the past, an unlikely friendship... and a secret which will change everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

You Mangled my heart (Foxy x Mangle)

My home is busy.

When I'm not trying to kill some nightguard for hours on end, I'm being dragged to some table where I wait for the children. Those children! It's like they don't even try! I've got one of my hands hanging off my chest (don't even ask where the other is) and the body of my dear friend Polly looking onwards from my shoulder. You might think I probably hate children but oddly actually I don't. I like the faces they pull when they manage to shove one of my limbs near the original spot, how they light up and clap their hands in delight. Unfortunately, I can't watch them all day due to the fact that I'm not alone in this pizzeria of hell. Once that familiar laughter rings out there's always a huge clamour without fail as children rush to see the big show. Chi, Bonbon and Frederick **(you know the toys)** bellow loudly their scripts, as the children chew their pizza while the older kids play the arcade games. Told you my place is busy.

At the end of the day, the staff drag me back next to BB and we power off until the nightguard comes back for his shift, starting the cycle all over again. That was my life. And I was happy. Well at least I thought I was. That was before he came into my life.

 **Hey guys! As you know this is my first fanfic so please leave your suggestions below! Also big shout out to Crazyloconutcase who gave me that final push to writing my own fanfic. Well anyway the next chapter will be longer so until then, Feathergirl64 out! (Sorry for copying your ending bit Crazyloconutcase!)**


	2. the bite

The Bite  
 **Hey guys before this chapter starts my sister said I should answer some of the comments first**  
 **B.A tha Sackboy (pretty cool name)**  
 **That's a good idea! I might include it later on but you won't know until chapter three or four though just to be sure are you saying I should ship Freddy with Jeremy or the other thing?. Also thnx for the compliment, I was worried I was going to get a load of haters after me ):**  
 **Crazyloconutcase (also amazing name)**  
 **That's Ok! I didn't actually think there was any tension at the end but re-reading it I spotted it though I think we all know who the 'he' is**  
 **All characters belong to Scott besides some possible future characters blah blah blah**  
 **Now back to the story**...  
It was another day. I was lying on the table waiting for the children. The others even hadn't been powered on yet. Suddenly I heard the familiar creaking sound of the doors and trampling of tiny feet. Soon children were all around me, waiting impatiently for the signal they could start pulling me apart. I studied the children carefully, making notes of which ones I liked and disliked. Like: a girl with blonde pigtails, another girl with a brown bob, a boy in a green chequered shirt. Dislike: a girl with messy red hair, a disgusting boy picking his nose.  
''Start'' announced a member of staff.  
Soon various parts of me had already been dislocated and scattered on the table or shoved somewhere on my mangled body. Mangle. That's my name if you didn't know. I absolutely hate it. The redhead wasn't actually too bad but the brown bob girl sniffed and went off somewhere. Five more minutes I thought then it's big show. I hope I get to see a happy child soon. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realised the chidren had even the staff know I'm wary of what's going on around me but the I'd forgotten to be focused and stop the humming sound I make when powered on. All of them took a step back, scared. Exept one.  
The nose picking boy. He was grinning as evily as Frederick when he's almost got Jeremy, and walking towards me (the boy not Frederick). He held up something which looked like an ice cream scoop which is acually used for hacking me to pieces and aimed straight for my eye. I can't feel pain but this is closest I know I will get. It sent electric waves pouring through my animontronic body and I stared at him with my only eye. This is against my AI code. He isn't supposed to do that. I-I then did the unspeakable. My teeth may be slightly blunt but they are sharp. The child's face was of pure terror but he wasn't quick enough. He slowly fell to the floor. Well most of him. His frontal lobe fell out of my mouth and it began. Screaming. Crying. Calls for help. It was enough to wake the dead. Only it didn't.  
 **Well there's the end of the chapter and finally the plot can begin! I know apparently the child lives according to phone guy but this is my own story so if you don't like don't read! If you have any suggestions for things which could happen next please share with me below. Also this chapter was supposed to be longer but it wasn't so soz. To B.A the Sackboy who resd the accidental first version, I've changed it now. Also when I said the other thing I meant what you said.**  
 **Feathergirl64 out**!


	3. Chapter 3

Afterwards  
 **Sorry for the wait!Quick thanks to B.A the Sackboy for pointing out all my mistakes in the last chapter which I've now changed. Also when I answer the comments it's NOT a shout out. Donate ten pounds to Cancer research though and I will give you one. Also G.F stands for Gravity Falls. And if you watch Game Theory you'll know the evidence that Mangle did cause the bite.**  
 **All characters belong to Scott apart from possible future characters...**  
When I woke up it was 12 a.m. I rubbed my head and was suprised to find I hadn't been attacked by some angry mob. Maybe they were too scared. B.B (other animontronics and Jeremy will be talking in this chapter) helped me up and I knew why. Frederick. Almost instantly we heard the pounding of heavy feet coming our way. I whimpered. B.B whimpered. I was too terrified to move, make a dash for freedom, and Frederick came bursting in. **(Dun dun dun)**

Frederick grabbed hold of my throat, pinning me against the wall. Chi and Bonbon were also there, but they looked sorry for me, actually understanding what I was going through. This is against my AI code. He shouldn't be- What am I thinking? Am I slowly going crazy? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I tried to focus, staring hard at Toy Freddy's face.  
''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MANGLE?'' he screeched right in my face.  
Balloon boy whimpered and ran behind Chi and Bonbon. How I wish I could do that.  
''YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED US? WE COULD BE SHUT DOWN. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?''.  
He paused, making everything seem deadly quiet. I wonder if the nightguard is watching.  
''YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT? WE COULD BE SCRAPPED. DO YOU WANT US TO DIE MANGLE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?''.  
Everyone gasped and Bonbon bravely stepped forward, revealing half of B.B.  
''S-Sir'' he said boldly, though he kept stammering.  
Frederick stared at him, dropped me, and stormed off. This time Bonbon and Chi helped me up. Chi opened her beak as if she wanted to say something, closed it, then took it off and followed Bonbon out.

I dragged myself towards the security office, hiding in the shadows. I had some crazy hope that maybe if I managed to catch the nightguard, I would be accepted back into the group. I was near the office and could see Jeremy peering down at his tablet. I positioned myself on the ceiling. He still hadn't looked up yet. This was it. My time to shine. I swung at him and froze. I couldn't do it. He had as much right as the child I bit to live. And now he was about to suffer the same cruel fate as well. I dropped to the floor in despair, wondering if I could ever do anything right. Jeremy stopped shielding his face from hearing my death scream his face and stared at me. I started banging my head against the floor and he started slowly reaching out his hands towards the weird bear mask on the table. Then he paused.  
''Are you all right?'' Jeremy asked.

This caught me by suprise. I fell backwards and waved my legs in the air.  
''Umm...''.  
I sat up and nodded, then shook my head. I started banging it against the floor, wondering what I'd ever done right.  
''Look if you do ever need to talk to somebody...'' Jeremy's voice trailed off, probably wondering why he was offering theropy to a murderous animontronic.  
''Thanks''.  
Jeremy exploded.  
''YOU GUYS COULD TALK THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME? I MEAN I KNEW YOU COULD TALK DURING THE DAY BUT THE FUCKING NIGHT AS WELL? THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? WAS THE SILENCE ENOUGH? YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK EVERYTHING.''  
He sure says fuck a lot.  
Jeremy Pottymouth looked back down at his screen, mumbling something I never caught. Probably had fuck in it. **(Why am I saying fuck so much?)**  
I looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing and saw he was winding some sort of music box. Jeremy glared at me so I sat down and waited for something to happen.  
''How are you doing?'' I asked, trying to make convesation.  
''Well seeing I'm still alive, Ok I guess'' he replied coldly.  
There was another silence. I started messing about with the flashlight, liking the clicking noise it made, but stopped when Jeremy said not to use up all the power. I was doing it one last time when I spotted something. Bonbon.

I tugged on Jeremy's shirt.  
He looked up from his newspaper thingy and stared at me.  
''Bonbon''.  
''Bonbon?''.  
''Toy Bonnie''.  
''Ohh. That's actually kinda cute''.  
He then, out of nowhere, he smiled at me!  
I was about to start waving my legs again when he pulled on the mask.  
Wait mask?  
There was never a strange bear person, it was JEREMY!?  
I'm sure having a crazy day.  
Bonbon stepped inside, and peered at bear/Jeremy, confused.  
He shrugged, then mouthed at me I'm going to try talk to Frederick. He shouldn't hit you, no matter what you did.  
With that he walked off.

''What did Bonbon mean when he was mouthing at you?'' Jeremy asked later after a meeting now with Chi.  
I said nothing.  
''What did he mean when he said Frederick (who I'm assuming is Toy Freddy) is hitting you?  
Is that why you didn't kill me? What was he hitting you for'' Jeremy quizzed on.  
I still said nothing.  
Jeremy decided to too. **( (: )**  
There was a tinkling sound and he glanced down at his watch.  
''Well my shift's over. Want to hang out again next time? See ya''.  
He walked off.  
As I started to walk off I smiled. It sounded like he was talking about a date. I smiled more. I definitely didn't want him as my date. He wasn't my type. Litually.  
As I continued walking I spotted a room I never paid attention to before. Well today was a day of risks. So I decided I would head in.  
It was called the parts and service's room I think.  
 **CLIFFHANGER MUCH. So plot starting next chapter for real this time so brace yourself for shipping. Well not so much already. Also B.A the Sackboy thanks once again for pointing out my problems and suggesting Jerebear. I'm absolutely LOVING the idea. Also please say what you would like to happen in future chapter and if I should use the mysterious future characters. Anyway sorry for the wait.**  
 **Feathergirl64 out! (And I managed to write a longer chapter a well).**


	4. Foxy

What they were doing

 **Hey there! Anyway just to tell you this is what the originals were doing whilst chapter 3. Also thinks to Glitter gal for complimenting me on my story but anyway let's just start. Yo Scott these characters belong to you!**

 **Now let's begin already!**

 **Foxy's Pov**

I stretched out, my joints creaking as I did so.

''Uh Foxy does that always have to happen?'' groaned Chica, her voice slightly glitchy due to the bottom of her beak hanging loose from her jaw.

''Argh I can't help it lass. Dump some oil on me if ye that annoyed'', I smiled as Chica rolled her eyes.

Bonnie glanced in our direction, probably wanting to say something, but thanks to the curse of no face kept silent. Then Freddy looked up glared at us which made us both shut up sharpish. Captain **(Freddy idiots)** may normally be as nice as the sea breeze but get'im angry and ye may want t' run.

As soon as he fell back to sleep, I leaned forwards to make the dreaded creaking noise.

''FOXY!''.

''ALL RIGHT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?'' snapped Freddy, springing back awake.

''Hey are can't help it if I'm bored t' death o'this place'' I mumbled.

Captain heard.

''Look Foxy I know you want to go out exploring, we all do really [everybody nodded] but if we were allowed to do that don't you think our AI codes would not be telling us to stay in this position, even at night?'' Freddy asked. But did I have to listen?

I mean I knew he was starboard. We shouldn't be doin' what we want. But why? If only they knew our story, then aely they would allow us t'wander about this place. But I didn't care anymore. I would venture out and maybe even get't meet the animatronics. I braced myself, ready't sprint out in some crazy attempt o' adventure. When o' t' animatronics came in t'see us.

 **Mangle's Pov**

It took a while for my eye to adjust to the flashing lights in this mysterious room, but even then I wasn't prepared for what I then saw.

Four animatronics, almost as mangled as I was, lay sprawling all over the floor staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

I dragged myself forwards as quietly as I could as I feared they may just be sleeping. But still nobody stirred despite has all the noise I was actually making. I shrugged, deciding they were definitely powered off (for all the right reasons too. They were terrifying) and circled them to get a better look. Some had various limbs and other body parts broken or missing, and some just skin missing here or there. Creepy.

What I didn't understand is why they were there. I assumed they used to be mascots at some other kids restaurant but I didn't know why I'd never heard about them taking some random animatronics. Maybe Jeremy knew? I certainly didn't.

But something else was itching at the back of my brain. I felt like I'd seen these weird robots animals somewhere before. Then I realised. They were us. Well actually not exactly. They had slightly different body shapes and faces (some purple bunny didn't have one at all) but apart from that they held quite a close resemblance to us in a way. I tried to find my original version but the closest I could find was some red fox scrunched up in the corner. This was definitely freaking me out so I started dragging myself as quickly as I could away from this creepy place. But if I'd only been a bit more observant, I would have heard a small voice coming from the chicken.

''Bye Mangle''.

 **No one's Pov (because I can't be bothered to translate Foxy's dialogue into pirate)**

 **One day later**

It was early. Jeremy's third shift **(get it)** had begun and the toys hadn't start moving just yet. Apart from one. Foxy looked at all his powered off friends, glad he was the first one to be powered on. He only had a couple seconds. Foxy wondered how the others would react when they woke up to see he'd gone. Would they come after him? Maybe not, they'd probably just hope he'd come back. Foxy braced himself yet again, and ran for it.

He was actually doing it. He sprinted around the corner and started laughing with joy as he got his joints up and _running_ again. Foxy wondered what to do now. He had freedom to do whatever he wanted in this place. And it was much bigger than they thought it was. CRASH! When he collided head first into the white and pink vixen.

 **Mangle's Pov**

''Watch where you're going'' I snapped as I pulled myself up from the floor.

I was heading for Jeremy to start the third shift and then to ask him if he knew anything about my mysterious counterpart. I paused to stare at the charger and my jaw dropped. The withered version of me stared back and made a run for it but I grabbed hold of his arm.

''Well ahoy there lassie how ye be doing?'' he laughed shakily.

I stared at him.

''Oh wait a second… so sorry about that sometimes I forget I only need to use my pirate accent for the show''.

He laughed again.

''Oh I'm Foxy by the way, you're Mangle right?'' Foxy asked peering down at me (he was quite tall).

''The one and only. Wait how do you know my name? I asked having to peer up at _him._

''Oh Chica called you that before you left'' Foxy said casually looking down at his hook.

But how did Chica know?

''Well I must be off now, nice chatting to you Mang'' Foxy said starting walk off.

''Please just call me Mangle'' I called after him.

I headed on my way too, deciding this Foxy wasn't my type either. Figuratively.

Though when I was having that super short chat with him I felt kinda funny.

I'm sure it was nothing.

 **Another short chapter but I'm sorry I can't update more often with longer chapters as my laptop keeps working up. Please forgive me.**

 **Feathergirl64 out!**


	5. you DIDN'T mangle my heart?

**Yes I'm not dead! Thank goodness I was getting concerned.**

 **All characters belong to Scott (who still won't tell us what's in the bloody box)**

 **15 years ago**

As he plodded down the hall he swore he saw something… move? He looked closer to see a figure crouching in the shadows of the dimly lit corner furthest from him. ''Hello?'' he called out boldly (still being quite headstrong at the time). The figure whimpered and he could figure out it was a girl. ''Come on no need to be shy in front of me'' he said smiling warmly at her holding out his hand. The girl hesitated for a second then reached out. She had a weird feeling as soon as their hands met. But she was sure it was nothing.

 **Back to the future!- um I mean present**

Foxy ran through the hallways, loving the feeling of being free. He'd already met an animatronic, his own replacement, and she'd seemed like a pretty nice lass despite being a bit... mangled. Well hey, that was her name, he wasn't one to judge. Foxy couldn't wait to tell the others about his adventure and maybe they'd come too next time. Well at least Chica and Bonnie, convincing Freddy to come as well would be a big challenge. So caught up in his thoughts, the fox didn't spot a sign reading BALOONS on the floor. He cursed slightly as he fell on his bad knee and wondered why such a thing was on the floor. Well he was about to find out.

 **Mangle's POV**

As I waved to Jeremy as the night began I thought about Fox... ton? No his name wasn't that posh. Damn, I've already forgotten the lad's name. Time for some outside help. ''Jeremy?'' I asked as I fiddled with one of the scrunched paper balls on the table. ''Yeah?'' Jeremy said as he flicked through the cameras and shuddered to see Bonbon had already left the stage. ''Was there a Freddy Fazbear's... before this?'' I questioned. Jeremy glanced up at me and gave an odd smile. '' Wait a sec'' he said pulling a rucksack from beside the table and started to dig through it. He pulled out a stick of gum ( I know by the smell by itself from having so many children smear it on my fur) and a magazine with a woman on front who had no clothes- Jeremy kicked that under the table.

''Ahah!'' he announced pulling out something before placing it on the table. I peered at it. I t was some sort of plushie, tattered and a faded red color then Jeremy looked at it with love. It seemed to be… a cat? With a… eyepatch!? ''Foxy'' I breathed and the name finally flew back into my head. ''How do you know that?'' asked Jeremy accusingly. I decided not to tell there was a very tattered Foxy roaming the halls this very second. I just shrugged.

 **Foxy's POV**

''Hi''

I blinked in confusion and turned around to see a little boy standing there.

''Um argh matey'' I say, remembering to put on my accent ''um what be your doin' here?''. ''Mister'' said the little boy and I facepalm at my stupidity at how obviously he looked like a robot ''do you actually have a pirate accent or do you just put it on like Mangle?'' ''Mangle?'' I say ''oh yeah the vixen'' ''So you two in looovvee'' says the boy. ''Wait WHAT!?'' I explode ''I've known the lass for for 20 seconds and now you're expecting us to get married or something?'' '' Well it would make a pretty good fanfiction''

I roll my eyes and stand up. ''Well I must be off now laddie. You're name be?'' I asked. ''Balloon Boy, or BB as everyone calls me'' He stares at me. ''You look like een griezleig oud man die bangs kuikens, no idea what it means but it sounds cool'' BB brightly announces. ''Well I be flattered, I'm sure you and I are going to get along just fine'' I say proudly.

 **Mangle's POV**

''So it was just like our pizzeria?'' I ask.

Jeremy shrugs and fiddles with Plush Foxy's paws. ''Not exactly, it had some differences…''. As Jeremy **(is there a shorter way too write that?)** lists all the different reasons I stare at the hallways and regret my decision of befriending him. No, no it isn't that I hate him, he's Ok despite swearing a lot, it's just I tried to kill him to patch things up with Frederick. I shudder at the thought of how angry he got last time, he never understands what we're going through when we need him most. And he also takes everything too far. Ugh I hate him! Bui I know I can't hate him because I love him too much more than a friend for that.

Oh Frederick how much I love you.

 **Whoah WHAT!? Am I shipping the wrong couple? Do I need to change the title? Don't worry this is still a Fangle fanfic it'll just be a while before we get to the all the romance. Sorry this chapter was so short but I needed to end it there otherwise it wouldn't have as much impact. Don't worry I'll release a mini chapter to make up for -**

 **Feathergirl64 out!**


	6. mini chapters!

**All characters belong to Scott**

 **This is basicially three mini chapters mashed into one**

 **Jeremy mini-chapter**

Jeremy didn't exactly have the best job in the world. Then again he didn't know what he was getting himself into. He was short on cash, needed the money and hey the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria happened to need a new night guard. Though it would've helped if they had told him the animatronics CAME ALIVE. Every night just to earn money, these creatures would be out to kill him and he had nothing but a Freddy head to protect himself. Then one night, the Foxy replacement called Mangle managed to catch him but then had an emotional breakdown. Oh and it was a girl for some reason, Jeremy had really had enough the place. But £100.50 wasn't so bad, and it turned out Mangle was a good person/animatronic deep down, even if she did have the tendecy to kill people every so often. So with the circumstances he was in, Jeremy decided to stay- for a little longer anyway. Even though he was in life threatening danger every day, let's just say Jeremy had a very shit filled life and his job turned out to be the highlight of his day, something not many could say.

 **Mangle's mini-chapter**

Mangle had a very odd life too. She however was trying to make the most of it. Her life used to be so normal, so... perfect. She used to be so close to the rest of the others. Her and Chi were inspicble, best friends forever, despite caring so much about her looks, Chi had never judged Mangle for hers. Or at least around her. Then there was Bonbon, he always the goofy one and loved playing guitar. She'd always smile fondly of the memory when they found out he'd named his prized red electric guitar. He'd called it Doris. Then there was Frederick leader of their little gang. He was often tight but was fun and only serious if it was the best... But then he changed. Still Mangle was so head over heels with him it was insane. BB was ok but was very annoying at times, and always claimed he had a sister called JJ, who they still had never seen. And Jeremy was ok too, he was a nice guy despite swearing a bit too often, but hey it was funny at times, which was always a good quality in a person. And Foxy? You can't judge someone you've only just met. Perhaps it was best to play it safe and just say he was an average sort of guy.

 **Team Fazbear mini chapter**

''Great show guys today, you really knocked their socks off!''

Freddy beamed at the rest of his group as the the night guard's car became a tiny dot in the distance. ''Yeah we rocked it!'' yelled Bonnie, strumming a note on his guitar in celebration. Chica gave a little giggle at the lavender bunnie's antics as she headed off to the kitchen to make some well deserved pizza. ''I think this be one of t' best days o' me life, those young ones really were a crowd weren't they?'' Foxy said as he climbed out of his pirate cove to join the other two. The other two nodded as they sat down in the many chairs surrounding the dining tables. ''Wow I love working here! Humans don't know what they're missing out on!'' Bonnie carried on, really grinning wide. ''Hey you're really happy today,'' laughed Freddy, ''our success today really got you hyped up, didn't it?''

''Looks like the lad will explode any second'' Foxy smiled. ''Y-yeah I just can't can't can't contain it! I need to... I just need to... I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO BURST INTO SONG'' Bonnie suddenly exclaimed. ''Oh hell no!'' they heard Chica shout from the kitchen in reply. ''Let's try to make it right- mmfffftthh mmtthhfffffgf!'' Freddy had clamped his hand on Bonnie's mouth. ''BONNIE I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE ANIMATRONICS RANDOMLY BURSTING INTO SONG RANDOMLY IN MY LIFE'' screeched Freddy. Foxy laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair. Bonnie shot Freddy a seriously-bro? kinda look. The smell of freshly pizza wafted in the air, and they could hear footsteps coming towards them. ''Never mind pizza's here'' added Freddy releasing Bonnie. CRASH! ''You Ok lass?'' asked Foxy. Chica walked into the room. Her eyes were widened. There was a pure look of fear in them. ''Chica! Are you Ok!? What happened!?'' Bonnie asked. Chica sat down. Her eyes were starting to go glassy with tears.

''We're being shut down.''

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Feathgirl64 out!**


	7. one day

**3 chapters. One day**

 **Characters belong to scott** **except CERTAIN characters (I BROUGHT THE IDEA BACK IT'S GONNA HAPPEN)**

Foxy walked down the hallway, humming. So far everything had been ok, it seemed Freddy was in the wrong.

He smiled at the idea of the 'perfect' Freddy Fazbear admitting to him he was wrong about the whole 'we should stay put because the IA codes say so'. Bonnie was always arguing with Freddy the years before, Freddy being an up tight, very serious bear and Bonnie being a care free, easy going sort of bunny. Bonnie didn't have much to smile about these days, having no face, unable to communicate, unable to talk- which he seemed to LOVE doing. In fact to see everyone smiling and laughing again would be enough for him to give up everything in the world. Well some dreams won't ever come true but it doesn't mean you can't dream it, does it? Foxy took a turn and stopped. A couple meters away stood a bright blue rabbit, staring at a camera fixed on her. Some mighty say it was a rather a Bonnie inspired animatronic but the only thing the two had in common was the species. The camera finally turned off and she turned around. Foxy didn't know why girls wore so much make up but he didn't judge-

''Who- who are you?''

IT WAS A BOY!?

Ok he wasn't one to judge but who's bright idea was that one?!

''U-um I won't say it again'', said Bonbon, trying to gather courage he knew he didn't have, ''Who are you? Reveal yourself uh uuh show yourself!- um wait no that's not it either-''

Um it's Foxy las- lad I mean lad!'' blurted out Foxy. Bonbon who didn't seem to be offended, probably have being mistaken for one so much, nodded. An awkward tension filled the air. ''And.. you are?'' finally said Foxy. ''Oh um Bonbon are Toy Bonnie or whatever'' he said taring at his feet. He began to slowly shuffle away. Then he paused. ''Wait a sec I have to report you!'' he suddenly exclaimed. Foxy blinked. ''Wait what?'' said Foxy flatly. ''You know, get someone to come over and rip you limb from limb until you're dead'' with that he ran off. ''WAIT WHAT!?'' Foxy popped his head around the corner but Bonbon was already long gone.

Well it seemed that maybe Freddy was perfect after all.


	8. Chi attempts to crawl through a vent

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: my laptop has finally been fixed so now I can update frequently AND WITH LONG CHAPTERS(more info at bottom of page**

 **All characters belong to Scott**

 **Nobody's POV**

Chi looked at the camera.

It was pinpointed straight on her, the light shining straight on her face. She was crouching by an air vent, grinning maliciously, giving the night guard a quick heads up of what to expect. The light on the camera flickered before turning off completely, the signal to get moving. She pulled herself into crawling position and began inching towards vent. CRASH! A couple chairs in the room she was in went flying. She turned around to see a red fox hurtle in. There was a very awkward silence for a couple of seconds. The fox ran out again. Chi blinked. She shook her head and turned back to the vent.

''CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''

Chi looked up. Bonbon was standing by the doorway, looking exhausted.

''Hey Bon, how's it hanging?'' she asked. ''Have... you... seen... ohmyGodI'msotired... a... red fox?'' Bonbon replied. ''Yeah actually he was... wait why are you asking?'' Chi enquired. ''Um, remember all those rules we made a while ago? You know that time there was a power cut and we running out of things to do?'' Bonbon questioned. ''Oh I remember that, you clung to Frederick and cried like a baby'' Chi laughed. Bonbon's rosy cheeks somehow become even more flushed at the embarrassing memory which caused the chicken to laugh more.

''Sh-shut up! It was ages ago! Anyway, well one of the rules was that if we saw anything suspicious we were supposed to report it and probably get it destroyed, so when the fox showed up, that's what did, but when I came back to the room he was in to tell him to stay in there, he was gone!'' Bonbon exclaimed. ''Bonbon did you tell the guy the rule you just me?'' Chi questioned. ''Um... yes?'' Bonbon answered, sounding confused. Chi sighed. ''Bonbon if I told you I was going to get someone to kill you, would you seriously stay in that same spot?'' ''Oh.'' Chi facepalmed. ''Well I'm sure to find him somewhere, bbyyyyee.'' Bonbon ran off.

Chi, glanced at the clock now reading 4:25. Where had time gone?

Animatronics had kept running into the room and she'd hardly done anything that night! She gave a sigh of annoyance, and poked her head in the vent. Then she paused. Then she gave another sigh. Then she pulled her head out the vent. Then she looked at the doorway. Mangle suddenly burst through it. ''WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?'' Mangle gave her a baffled look. ''Hey you seen a red fox? I forgot to warn the guy to run away if he sees Bonbon'' Mangle finally said. ''Wow it seems everyone is or wants to capture the red fox today, wish I were that popular'' Chi muttered. ''Oh God don't tell me he ran into Bonbon,'' moaned Mangle.

''Yep,'' said Chi, ''though I'm surprised you couldn't just track him down with the security cameras, you know with your security guard buddy.'' She spat the last couple words out. ''Come on Chi, seriously? Look we have different opinions, all friends do, so cheer up chicky! Wow, I'm running out of time, got to go!'' Mangle dashed out again, without even waiting to hear where the fox was. Chi was silent for a couple seconds.

The with that, Chi crawled through the vent.

 **Yep, I think you can understand why the chapter is called Chi attempts to crawl through a vent now. Poor Chi :(**

 **Well anyway this only took half an hour to write so I'm getting way quicker and can update at least twice a week with chapters longer than that. Stay tuned!**

 **Feathergirl64 out!**


End file.
